Believe In The Heart
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Jenica Benoit wants one thing out of life, wrestle in the ring just like her father. But what does it take to make it?


**Believe In The Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Walking into the arena, with his bag slung over his left shoulder, reading a letter in his right, nothing couldn't distract Chris Benoit's attention from the letter at the moment. Blue eyes moved back and forth as he read the letter. A huge toothless grin was plastered upon his face as he walked down towards the locker rooms. Making his way to the locker room, putting his bag down upon the floor as he walked back out and headed for the cafeteria. Needing something to eat before getting ready for his match. Grabbing a bottle of water and orange juice for now, he settled at a table as the guys slowly filed in. Opening the bottle of juice as he placed the first page of the letter upon the table as he continued to read, drinking the juice as he read. "Hey Benoit. What's got your attention so well over here?" Mark asked as he was walking by. Chris looked up from the letter, just long enough to see the Deadman walk by. "Just a letter I got in the mail earlier. Just haven't had time until now to read it." He answered as he lowered his blue eyes back to the paper to read on.

Mark nods. "Who's it from? Long enough?" He commented with a bit of a chuckle as he seated himself with some food, to keep Chris company a bit. "From Jennie actually." Mark lifted a brow. "Jennie? Ain't she still in the service?" Chris shook his head. "According to this letter, not anymore. Discharged medically." Mark stopped what he was doing. "That means she was hurt in combat doesn't it?" Chris shrugs. "I don't know. It could, but she didn't write all the details about it Mark. But if she's writing to me, means she's alive. That's all that counts for me." Mark nods as Jeff, Matt, CJ and Dave came walking in to get something to eat. "What else she got to say Chris?" Mark questioned. Chris shrugs. "I haven't gotten far enough to even say anything. Been mostly explaining how things are over in Iraq than anything. You know the usual." Mark nods as he opens his bottle of water. "Yes I know, the typical way to avoid what she really wants to tell you." CB chuckles and nods. "Yes that too." The guys wandered over and seated themselves. "What's got your attention CB?" CJ asked as he opened up his bottle of juice. "A letter. What's it look like Chris?" CB lifted a brow as he folded the letter up and stuffed it back into the envelope, placing it in the back of his black jeans pocket.

CJ shrugs. "Just curious." CB shrugs. "Tell you later, if I feel like it." Slowly standing to his feet as he finished the bottle of juice, grabbed the full bottle of water. "Gotta get ready for my match. Guys stop by my locker room later, but CJ." CJ lifted a brow as CB walked off. "What's gotten into him lately?" CJ asked. Everyone shrugged as they all got into small conversation as they continued their meals. CJ didn't push the subject anymore as he got into conversation himself.

Chris had finished getting ready to head back to the hotel, after doing his promo and having his match. Slipping on his boots as he tied them, a knock caught his attention. Lifting his head up as he saw the guys. "Come on in guys, close the door behind you." The guys walked in and took a seat anywhere they felt like it. "What's this all about Wolverine?" Dave asked as he seated himself on a backwards metal, folding chair. Chris rummaged through his back jean pocket and pulled out the envelope he had with himself earlier. "This letter's what this is all about Animal man." Dave rolled his eyes, he hated being called that, but he tolerated with CB, cause this group of guys was the tightest group of buddies in the whole company. "What about the letter Chris?" Matt asked as Jeff was playing catch the Skittles as he was eating a few from the one pound bag he had. "It's a letter from my daughter Jenica. I got it yesterday and I thought you guys would like to know a little of what it said. Mark does already but not the best part, which I read just a few minutes ago." Chris had a huge smile plastered upon his face, showing off his toothless grin once again.

Mark sat upon the couch. "Well Chris don't leave us in suspense any longer. What did she have to say?" Mark asked. Chris sat on the arm of the couch, after getting his black work boots on. "She's coming on the road with me for awhile. Now that she's done serving her country. She wants to spend time with me. Also she's trying to find a new career to follow. Now that her Army one is done." Everybody saw the twinkle in Chris's eyes.

He always wanted Jenica to follow in his foot steps, but they didn't want to burst his bubble on the idea. "That's great news CB." Jeff said after finishing some skittles. "When she coming?" Chris looked to all the guys. "In a few days. I've gotta give Vince the heads up, make the arrangements for her to travel with me. Right now she's back home, settling some things back there." Mark snickers. "With her good fer nothing husband I assume?" Chris narrowed his eyes. "That was settled a LONG time ago. Before she went out and did her second tour of duty actually." Mark nods. "Good. He wasn't good enough for her." CB nods. "I will agree, but I can't interfere all the time either, she had to learn the hard way. Hated to see it happen that way." Chris sighed as he ran a hand through his dark brown, short, thinning hair. "Don't worry Chris, once she's on the road with us, nothing will not get her down. She'll be with her Dad." Dave explained.

Chris nods. "That's why I got us together, to let you know she's going to be joining me here on the road. Don't know how long, but I'm not going to think about that. Don't mention the ex-husband, unless she does. Kind of a touchy subject." They all nod as Chris feels a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't worry Chris. She's safe with us around." CB nods as he looked to Jeff. "I know. It's CJ I worry about. I remember the last time she was here. CJ got his ass handed to him by her, quite a few times. That's why I didn't want CJ knowing about Jennie coming on tour yet. I don't need World War three starting, as soon as she gets here." Mark slowly stands up and grabs his bag. "Don't worry. He'll be kept in line. If not, then Jennie can handle him." Chris runs a hand through his hair. "The thing is guys.. She might not be the same Jenica you saw five years ago. She's changed a lot, war and the Army will do that to you."

They all nodded. "No matter what Chris, she's family to us." Jeff commented as Matt opened up the locker room door and started out. "Thanks guys I appreciate it. I'll let you know when she's here." They all nodded as they left, except for Dave. He stood leaning against the wall. CB gathered the rest of his gear and zipped up his bag and went to leave. "Thought you left Dave. What's on your mind?" CB asked. Dave looked to Chris. "Does she ask about me?" Chris nods. "Yes she does, in her letter and when we speak on the phone, after I get the twenty million questions." Dave smirks a bit as he shakes his head as he headed out. Chris stands there as he watches Dave walk off. Gripping the letter in his hand once again, he couldn't wait to see his daughter again and have her on the road with him.

**Chapter 2**

The door to the parking garage closed as a set of blue eyes looked around. Getting my balance as I adjusted my crutches upon my forearms. Shaking my black jacket of rain drops as my huge German Shepard, Cyrus, shook himself and his pack dry. Removing my backwards Edmonton Oilers baseball cap as I ran a hand through my shoulder length light brown hair. Placing the cap back upon my head backwards as I watched as people walked by. Baggy blue jeans and a black Rabid Wolverine t-shirt, under the jacket, which couldn't be seen. My black work boots squeaked against the floor as I walked with a bit of an odd walk, but kept my balance with my crutches. Cyrus followed beside me, carrying his leash between his jaws. I stopped and motioned him beside me. Leaning a fingerless, black gloved cover hand towards him. "Give." I commanded as he handed me his leash. I took it gently as I nodded. "In case someone says something about you being loose." Cyrus was a huge jet black German Shepard, with tan paws and stomach. He carried two blue packs upon his back, which were buckled to his back with patches on each pack, warning he was a service dog and couldn't be petted.

I walked down the hallway and stopped as I heard a voice. "Hey you can't be back here.." I slowly turned around and sighed as I knew it was a rookie. A pair of young guys came walking up. "Excuse me?" I said, as Cyrus growled. I placed a hand upon his head to quiet him down as he sat back on his haunches. "You heard us, no fans allowed back here." One spoke as he ran a hand over his short light brown hair, in a Marine cut. The other was muscular and looked cocky. God I hated people like that. "Well ain't it the young rookie John Cena and Randy Orton. That must be who you are?" I questioned. John was about to say something as Randy placed a hand upon his shoulder and stepped forward. "That was really flattering kid, but your not suppose to be back here. Only staff and talent only. Why don't you take your mutt here and leave, before I call security." I lifted a brow as I chuckled. "You don't.. Have a CLUE who I am do you?" Randy crossed his arms over his chest and shrugs. "I don't care who you are. Beat it." I stood to my 5'9 height, usually I was 5'11, but with the crutches I was semi shorter.

"How about BITE ME and you hit the bricks, while taking your tag a long buddy there too." With that I turned around and was about to start walking off. Randy growled as he placed a hand upon my right shoulder. "You can't talk to me like that!" He yelled as I grasped his wrist, flipped him over as he settled on his ass on the floor. I twisted his arm behind his back, placing pressure upon his shoulder. Randy gritted his teeth in pain as I looked to him. "You were saying?" Cyrus turned and growled as John tried something behind me. John thought twice as he saw the huge Shepard. "What's going on?" A voice sounded as I looked up as a pair of brown eyes caught my attention. I didn't let the man go as I smiled. "Well look what the wind blew in. Nice to see you too Animal." Dave walked over in his maroon wrestling tights, he was on his way to Ric Flair's locker room when he heard a commotion in the hallway.

Dave stopped and chuckled. "Let him up." I pouted. "Do I have too? He was being damn rude." I looked down at him, applying more pressure to make sure it hurt. Dave nods. "Yes you do. Vince caught you beating his talent, he wouldn't like that. Plus you've got my opponent for the night." I nodded as I released Randy as he slid away and slowly got to his feet, holding his arm against his body. "You know this wild person." I adjusted my crutches as I patted Cyrus as he quieted down. Dave looked to Randy. "I wouldn't be calling her anything if I were you. I can sick her on you again." Randy rubbed his shoulder. "No thanks, she reminds me of.." "Of me?" Another voice sounded behind him. Randy jumped as Chris Benoit stood behind him. He smiled mockingly. "Uhh yea.. Your vice like grip Wolverine." CB snickers as I smile to him. "Dad!" Chris looked from Randy to me. "Jennie!" We met half way as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug as Chris did to her. "You look awesome kiddo. When did you get in?" Chris asked as we pulled back.

"Just a few minutes ago. I was looking for your locker room, until this rude idiot decided to assume I was a nosey fan." Chris let his daughter go gently as he slowly turned around. "Boy you've got a lot to learn before you go around, messing with MY family." Randy placed his hands up in defense. "She didn't tell me, she had family back here." I sighed as I adjusted my crutches. "You never asked, you just assumed. Until you deserved getting your butt handed to you. Your lucky Dave came along or you still be stuck." Randy narrowed his eyes. "Now wait just a.." Chris stepped up. "What was that Randy?" Randy clammed up as he shook his head. "Nothing.. I'm outta here." With that he walked off. Dave placed an arm around her shoulders as I wrapped an arm around Dave. "Good to see you Dave." I leaned my head against his chest. "Good to see you too Jenica. Don't let him bother you. He's not worth it, trust me." Pulling back from the embrace and nods. "I know. He knows not to mess with me nor his tag a long partner, who seems to have left."

Cyrus came walking up and sat down next to me, nudging my hand. I looked to him. "Good boy.." I took the leash from his mouth and placed it within my hand. "Meet the newest addition to the family. This is Cyrus." CB turned around and knelt down in front of the large Shepard. "This one of the surprises you brought?" CB asked as Cyrus licked his cheek as CB gave him attention he desired. "Yes one of many." I snickered as CB rose to his feet. "How was the flight?" Dave asked. I sighed. "Tiring, but I got special attention. Especially when you wear your Army clothes." Dave snickers. "The hero treatment.." I nodded. "Yep. I stopped by the hotel and change before coming here. Didn't need others staring at me being in my fatigues." Dave sighed. "I got to go warm up for my match. I'll see you later Jennie." I nod as Dave walked off. "Good luck Dave." He waved over his head as he walked off. Chris placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Let's go to the locker room. I've gotta get ready for my match, plus the guys are wanting to see you." I nodded as Chris took his daughter's back pack from her back and carried it as he led the way to his locker room.

**Chapter 3**

Settling upon the couch as Cyrus laid down beside the couch. "Make yourself at home kiddo. We'll be here awhile, match and a few promos to cut. Then we should be good to go." Chris explained as he walked over to his bag, pulling out a few things as he got the rest of himself together. "No problem. I might go wander while you do your thing." Chris sits upon the couch. "Just be careful. CJ doesn't know your around yet.." I sighed, removing my cap and running a hand through my hair. "He still sore about what happen years ago?"

Chris nods. "Yea he is. You know how CJ can get if he doesn't get the last word in." I chuckle with a nod. "Yes I know. But that was over 5 years ago." Chris looked up from lacing his boots up. "I know. But just be cautious. A lot of new guys around that don't know you yet." I nod as I rummage through my back pack beside me on the floor.

A knock upon the locker room door got both our attention, as Cyrus got up to his paws. "Go answer the door boy.." I commanded as Cyrus walked over, placed his front paws upon the door and pulled down on the handle. Chris watched, impressed with the dog's training and obedience. Cyrus walked back over as a stage hand poked his head in. "Five minutes Chris." Chris nods as the guy slid out of the door. "That's pretty impressive for him." I chuckle as I fed Cyrus a doggy snack. "He has to do things for me. That's how he was trained before I received him. Turning on lights and such, even answering the phone, when I can't get up to get it." Chris nods. "You can explain more to me later. I've gotta get going to a promo. If you leave close the locker room door." I nod as Chris climbs to his feet, leaning over and kissing Jennie's forehead. "It's great to have you back around kiddo." I smile to him. "I'm happy to be back around." Chris smiles as he stands to his full height. "Be good while I'm gone." With that he left the locker room.

A few minutes after he left, I slowly rose to my feet, removed my jacket and hung it on a chair as Cyrus climbed to his paws. "Come on boy. We've got some visiting to do." Cyrus picked up his leash as he followed me out of the locker room. Closing the door as I heard a voice. "Jenica?" I jumped as I slowly turned around as a huge smile slid across my lips. "Matt... Jeff.. Well I'll be damned.." I ended up in a Hardy huggable sandwich.

They both stepped back as they looked to me. "Looking good.." Matt commented as I sighed. "Oh yea really... Two battered knees and right ankle later, here I stand." Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Welcome back to the road." I chuckled as Jeff smiled goofily at me. "I've missed you guys too." A woof got Matt and Jeff's attention as they eyed the Shepard. "Brought one of your Dad's dogs with you?" Matt questioned. I giggled and shook my head. "Umm no.. This is Cyrus, my service dog. That's my Shepard not Dad's.." Matt leaned his hand out as Cyrus sniffed and then licked him. Matt gave Cyrus an ear rub as Jeff approached. Leaning his hand out, Cyrus sniffled and then trampled Jeff onto his back to the floor. Sighing as I pulled Cyrus off him. "Sorry Skitts. He must of smelt the candy on you." I explained as Matt helped Jeff to his feet. "It's alright. Nice dog though, thank god he didn't try to eat me." Jeff snickered. "No he wouldn't, unless you try to hurt me. Then it's a whole different ball game." Matt looked to his watch. "Hate to break up the reunion, but we've got matches. We'll see you later Jen." High fiving them both as they walked off. "Be careful you two." They waved as they walked off.

Making my way down to the eatery for something to eat, settling at a table as Cyrus laid underneath it. "Well look what the wind blew into our neck of the woods." I jumped as I nearly flipped over in the chair. "Holy shit.. Tommy.. Sandman.. You two are gonna give me a heart attack.." I sighed as Tommy patted my shoulder along with Sandman as they walked by. A growl was heard as Cyrus slid out from under the table. I patted his head. "Calm down boy. They wouldn't hurt a flea on you nor me." Sandman jumped a bit as the huge black Shepard came into his view. "Holy shit.." Tommy chuckles. "Sandman, just a dog." Tommy seated himself at a nearby table as Cyrus sat back on his haunches. "He won't hurt you guys. It's my service dog Cyrus. A pet when off duty." Tommy patted the dogs head as Sandman made the long way around and seated himself with Tommy. "Get use to him. He's around a lot more than you think." I snickered.

Sandman dug into is food without a comment. Tommy shrugs. "How long you gracing us with your presence Jen?" Tommy asked as he took a drink of his water. "I don't know. I might get a job here, need to find a new career. Army life is over, time to settle down." Tommy nods. "Well if you need help let us know." I nod. "Keep it in mind." Looking to my watch as I sighed. "Hate to cut this short, but I've gotta find a monitor. Dad's match should be up in a bit." Tommy and Sandman wave as I leave the eatery, heading down the hallway. I saw a monitor and headed for it as I saw everybody clearing the hallway. I couldn't understand why? Then I was practically lifted off my feet and it felt like I was being lifted forever until a huge ugly mug came into my view. I had dropped my crutches to the floor as a huge man had picked me up. He started speaking to me in his own language. It would of sounded like gibberish to me, but I knew the language. I spoke to him as I gasped for air. I was telling him I didn't know he was there and would of moved quicker, but I couldn't. He was looking for The Undertaker, plus his name was The Great Khali. I told him I didn't have a clue where he was and he tossed me aside, once I told him in, few little words, what I thought of him.

Cyrus tried getting the man's attention to let me go, but it was too late as I landed amongst some cases along the side of the hallway. Once I was buried the man went walking on his way with a man beside him, I didn't know being back would be so dangerous.

**Chapter 4**

Slowly I pushed a few cases off my upper body and sighed as Cyrus licked my face. "I'm alright boy.. Just.. What a welcome back huh?" He sat back and whined as he looked to me. I couldn't get the cases off my legs. "Damn.. I'm stuck.." Cyrus climbed to his feet as he barked at me. "Go get someone boy.. Find someone.." Cyrus ran off down the hallway as I laid there and waited, I was sort of in a dead end hallway, not many traveled. Cyrus went running through the hallways as a few of the talent tried catching him. "Stop that dog!" A couple of stage hands yelled as Cyrus slipped out of a few grips. Chris came walking through the curtain from finishing up his match as he saw the talent chasing Cyrus. He stopped as he shook his head. "Leave that dog alone.." The guys stopped as Dave came walking from another hallway as Cyrus came running up to him and barked at Dave. Dave stopped as he looked to the dog. "What's gotten into him?" He questioned Chris. CB shrugged. "I don't know I just got back here and these goofs were chasing him. But I don't see Jenica with him." Dave knelt down as Cyrus came to him and licked his face. "Something wrong Cyrus?" Dave asked. He whined as Cyrus slid out of his hands and started down a hallway. "Looks like something's wrong. Follow the dog." Chris said as he started jogging after him with Dave, Jeff and Matt on his heels.

People jumped out of the guys and Cyrus' way as he ran and slid around a corner, headed down the hallway and stopped near a pile of cases. Leaning a hand out, as Chris and the guys stopped. "Jennie!" Chris bellowed as he ran down the hallway as the guys followed. Cyrus moved out of the way as Chris knelt down next to me, in the opening I made. "What happen?" He asked with concern in his voice. I winced as I looked to him. "One of the guys, you said to be careful about, introduced himself the hard way. I'm stuck.." Dave and the guys slowly unburied me, then Chris helped me sit up on a case. "Who was it?" Dave questioned as Matt and Jeff jogged off to their match. "Some HUGE ass guy, that I could understand in a different language, calls himself the Great Khali." CB sighs as Dave growls. "He's causing trouble again.. I told Vince about him." Dave commented. I sighed. "I'm alright.. I'm just bruised and a little shaken up that's all. Lifted me off the ground, he was looking for Mark. Then I told him what I thought of him in few words he could understand, next thing I knew it, I'm flying and landing here. Nice return hm?" Chris chuckles. "You sure your alright?" I nod. "Yes Dad.. I'm fine." Dave gathered Jenica's gear and handed her crutches back to her. "Thanks Dave." He nods as he looked to her. "Which way did he go?" I shrug. "He moved along down the hallway, still on his search for Taker. For ungodly reasons, I don't know."

Chris helped his daughter to her feet as I got my bearings back. "Thank Cyrus for getting us. Your lucky to have him." Dave commented as they both escorted me back to the locker room. "I sent him for help." "I just got back here from my match, as I saw some of the stage hands and talent chasing him. Then Dave came walking up and nearly got toppled by him." Chris explained as I stopped for a break, seating myself upon a metal folding chair. Chris sighed. "I'm gonna go get a trainer, take a look at you in case." I nod. "Fine to ease your mind." Chris nods as Dave steps up. "I'll stay here." Chris nods once more, before he walks away. "Thanks Dave. Once a big brother, always the big brother." Dave chuckles as he seats himself upon the floor, in his black with white striped work out pants. Cyrus laid next to him, placing his chin upon Dave's right knee. Dave placed a hand between his ears and scratched behind his ears. "No problem Jen. Glad I could help, good to have you back." I sighed a bit. "Me too. Been running into everybody. Just not CJ, yet.." Dave sighs. "Let's keep it that way." I nod as my Dad came walking up with a trainer trailing behind him to check me out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unlocking the door as I slowly walk into my hotel room, Cyrus walking by me into the room. Making himself at home on the couch. Chris followed inside, carrying his bag, closing the door behind him. "See I told you Dad. I was fine, just shaken up. Not everyday you meet someone ten times your size." I commented as I seated myself upon the bed as placed my crutches to the side. Chris removed his jacket and seated himself in a nearby chair. "I wanted to be on the safe side Jen." I nod as I look to him as I remove my boots. "Dad, it's fine. Put your mind and mine at ease, yah know what I mean."

Chris nods as I slowly get up and move around the bed, by hanging onto it, giving my arms a break from the crutches. Chris realized something was wrong, but didn't want to pry, even though it was his daughter.

I knelt down to my suit case on the floor and rummaged through it, grabbing some clothes to change into afterwards for bed. "So how's things been for you? Work? Home?" I asked as I slowly stood up, placing the clothes on the bed, making my way back to my crutches and grabbing them. Chris sighs a bit as I motion him to the living room, my father had placed me in a suite, with his room on the other side of the living room. Chris kicked off his boots before he moved and seated himself on the couch, once Cyrus got off and laid on the floor. He laid near my feet as I removed his pack, to give his back a break. "Things have been alright. Work is work, you can see it keeps me busy. I wouldn't want it any other way. Home.. Well that's a different story. Just myself and the Shepards right now." I look to him. "You and Mom not getting along again?" Chris nods a bit. "We're slowly working it out. Takes time." I nod. "I know it does. I'm here for you Dad no matter what, even though Mom's my step Mom. I really don't consider her my Mother. I do for your sake." Chris smiles. "That's one thing I can say about you Jen. You put others before you, shows I raised you right."

I nod. "I learned from the best." Chris chuckles. "I see the service has left a mark upon you. Wanna talk about it?" I sighed as I placed my crutches to the side as I emptied out Cyrus' carrying pack. "Like I told you in the last letter, I was hurt in combat. Our unit was under heavy enemy artillery, we were ambushed on our way back to base from patrol. Took out the vehicle we were in with a car bomb. I was out of the vehicle at the time and the explosion injured me. The rest of my unit never made it back home..." Running a hand through my hair as I remove bottles of pills out of the pack pouches and onto the table. Chris watched as he listened to his daughter explain everything. "That was about nine months ago. I carry heavy scars upon my back, chest, a few on my arms vividly, on my face too, can't be really seen. And my legs, both from the hip down."

Chris looks to his daughter. "Wish you called me Jenica, talked to me and told me what happen..." I slid over next to him. "I tried, they couldn't get a hold of you. You must of been on your European tour at the time. You know Dad, I would never keep this kind of stuff from you. The other half knew and she probably didn't tell you, as usual, she isn't reliable with messages." Chris wraps an arm around his daughter's shoulders holding her gently. "At least your back with me now, I don't have to worry about you being over there anymore." I nod. "I enjoyed what I did. I was part of making a difference in another country Dad. But something was trying to tell me, it's not forever." Chris placed his hand upon his daughter's right knee and looks to her. "Surgery..." I nod. "Three on the right, two on the left.. Four on my ankle. Nothing but pins, screws, and rods." I slowly lowered my hand and rolled up my pant legs to show him, I wasn't going to keep it from my own father.

Chris sighed as he saw the damage war had done to his only daughter. He had removed his hand as Jenica rolled up her jeans from her legs. She wasn't kidding when she said, scars did riddle her legs. Mostly scars from deep gashes and slices. He placed his hand upon her right calf and slowly examined each, like a blind person reading brail. "I didn't realize it was this bad Jen." Chris whispered as he sighed deeply. "Not as bad as you think Dad... Those are just from flying debris and chunks of metal from the explosion. They are still healing, they will fill in more. But as for walking they are hoping to get me to a cane. There I'm stuck, I won't be able to walk normal ever again. The prizes of war I guess." Shrugging a bit as I finished my sentence. Chris looked to her. "I'm proud of you Jenica. Of whom you've become. I wasn't happy when you said you joined the Army. But after letting it sink in and seeing what you've accomplished, it's beyond words." Chris explained. I smiled broadly as I placed a hand upon his as I lowered my pant legs once again. "At least you understand Dad. Just imagine if any of the guys caught wind of this..." Chris shook his head. "They be worried, shocked, but after hearing your explanation, you know as well as I do. They will be understanding." I nod. "Well if they ask you. You can tell them. No big secret to me."

Chris nods. "Well you can tell them when you want. Right now I'm gonna get ready for bed and relax. CJ gave me a run for my money tonight." I move my legs to the floor, off his lap. "Go for it. I'm gonna change, take my meds and get to bed. Flying has dragged me down." Chris stands to his feet as he kisses his daughter's forehead. "Have a good night and I will see you bright and early in the morning." I kiss his cheek. "Night Dad." With that he walked off to his room. I slowly got to my feet, made my way over to my night clothes, which was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Headed for the bathroom for a quick shower and get ready for bed.

**Chapter 5**

It had been a couple of weeks since returning to the road with Dad and the rest of the guys. It felt like I never left really, just fell back right into routine. I was busily working on my Dad's schedules and such on a laptop, he carried around for that reason. I stretched as I heard a knock upon the door. "Door's open." I said as I saved up what I was doing and looked up from my work. "Well the rumors were true.." I slowly rose to my feet as I moved. "Hey look what crawled out from under his rock finally." Walking over as arms went around bodies, getting the biggest bear hug. Pulling back as I chuckled. "Looking good Mark. Been hiding?" He chuckles and sighs. "No I've been busy. I've seen you around, just haven't had a chance to take the time until now." Chuckling a bit. "Now I see how important I am to you.." Mark lifts a brow. "Now hold on there... Yer important to me. Work has me on the go, you know how it is." I pat his shoulder as I adjust my crutches. "Mark.. I was kidding." Mark sighs. "You always get me." Shrugs. "Gotta keep you on your toes." Seating myself once again as I finish up the work. Mark walked over and seated himself in the other chair.

"How are things going?" He asked as he got himself comfortable in the chair. Shrugging a bit. "Alright. Been helping Dad with his scheduling. He had a goof up somewhere and I figured it out for him. So I'm keeping him in line until I find something else. Don't know what it will be yet." Mark nods. "Ever think of getting in the ring?" I looked to him, like he had two heads. "Mark.. Have you spoken to Dad lately?" He nods. "Yes I have. Him and I went out for a beer the other night actually. Yes he told me about everything Jen. But it doesn't mean you can't fight in the ring. We had a handicapped kid in the ring before." I chuckled a bit. "He didn't last long here either." Mark shrugs. "He didn't have as much skill as you do. You've been training since you were a kid with yer Dad, Jen. You should've seen the gleam in his eyes, when he found out you were looking for something else to do. I know he wants you to follow in his foot steps." I sigh as I shut down the lap top. "Do you think I really got what it takes to get in that ring, the way I am and kill myself? I can just imagine Dad's reaction to that." Mark went to say something as low and behold Chris overheard the conversation. "I wouldn't allow it." Chris said as he walked into the locker room

Mark turned in the chair and looked to Chris as I did. "Why Dad? It's what you always wanted, to follow you into the ring..." I commented as Chris looked to Mark. "That was told to you as a secret Mark.." Mark sighs as he stands up. "Sorry Chris. I think Jenica's old enough to hear it." I slowly stood up. "Don't yell at him Dad. You've got to stop treating me like a child. I'm twenty seven years old. Been places and seen things that you would never understand. Unless you've been there. I will never regret what I've become and what I want to be. Maybe Mark's right, I betcha I could make it in the ring, if I tried." Chris sighs as he looks to his daughter. "I'm thinking in terms of your safety and your health Jen. That's all. I know you can make it in that ring, but don't do it just because someone tells you too or I want you to follow in my foot steps. You do it cause you want to and your heart tells you to do so. That's the first thing I taught you, follow what's in your heart."

Sighing as I look to the floor. "What happens if following you has always been in my heart? I was told not to and go do something else, cause I wasn't good enough to go into that ring..." Chris lifts a brow as Mark looks to her. "Who told you that?" Chris asked. I shook my head as I slowly gathered my gear and placed my back pack upon my back. "Why don't you ask your buddy Chris Jericho.. He'll give you the answers your looking for. I'm heading back to the hotel, I'll see you back there later Dad." With that said I slowly walked out of the locker room, heading out to the parking lot, where a cab was waiting for me. Chris went to go chase her, but Mark stopped him. "Hold on Chris." CB turned and looked to him. "What was she talking about?" Mark shrugs. "I don't know. But something's either stopping her, scaring her or something away from something she wants Chris.

Only way to figure it out, is to let her figure it out. I know it's frustrating to hear that, but it's true. Be there to support her and show her she can make it. That's why I mentioned her to get into the ring. Give it try, you never know. I bet you she could make it."

Chris sighs and looks to Mark. "Your right. I bet she could make it, I trained her all those years and such. She still works out, but I worry with the injuries she sustained.." Mark sighs. "Like I said, let her figure it out Chris. She'll come around and the puzzle will come together." Chris runs a hand through his hair. "I didn't say I wasn't proud of what she hasn't become. I told her I was proud, what more can I say..." Mark walks around Chris to head out. "What you just said now, she knows. But this is something she has to figure out Chris. All we can do it, stand behind and beside her to support her and let her figure it out. I know you don't like the idea, but it's the best you can do for her." Chris nods. "When did you become smart about kids Mark?" Mark chuckles. "Since I've got two of them myself at home Chris, don't forget I'll be in your shoes in a few years." Chris chuckles. "That's right I forgot. Sorry man." Mark nods. "It's alright. I've got a match. Catch you later." Chris nods as Mark walks off as he closes his locker room door to change to head on out, back to the hotel.

**Chapter 6**

Putting the weights back upon the rack as I settled down upon a bench to take a slight break, wiping sweat from my face, taking a drink of Gatorade before moving on to work on my legs. It had been a week since my Dad and I had our argument, I just couldn't bare to face him. But I was going to prove a lot of people wrong, let me tell you. I took Mark's advice and decided to get back to where I was before I left for the Army, the ring. I don't care who said, I didn't belong, but I knew I did, I'm a Benoit after all. Getting to my feet and making my way over to one of the weight machines as Cyrus walked beside me. The gym made an exception to letting him in, cause after all he was a service dog. I settled upon the machine as Cyrus laid along the wall, out of the way as I laid my crutches down, adjusted the pounds for the weight and started in on my reps.

"I thought you would be the last person to see working out." I heard a voice comment as I finished and sat up. I looked around the machine to, someone I've been trying to avoid since I've been back for four weeks now. "Look what the cat coughed up. Hello to you too, CJ." I grumbled as I set the weights to be heavier as I started in on another set of reps. He walked around and stood nearby. "Been hiding?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Nope.. Been.. Busy.." I said between my gritted teeth as I continued what I was doing. Cyrus growled as he stood up, walked over as CJ backed away. "Who's mutt?" He said as he backed away. I finished and sat up and grabbed a towel as I looked to CJ. "That's not a mutt. That's a pure breed German Shepard. And he's mine. Meet Cyrus, that can be your worse nightmare, if you don't hit the bricks CJ. I'm not in the mood for your crap." Gathering my gear as I was finished with my workout today as I motioned for Cyrus to follow.

CJ growled as he jogged up to keep up. "I hear your wanting to get back in the ring. How's a cripple like you going to survive?" I stopped as I looked to him and narrowed my eyes. "You just see and wait. This 'cripple' you say I am, will be wiping the mat with you in a month or so. Just you wait. For what I do is none of your business. Your not my father, so get off my back before I lay you out permeantly." CJ chuckles. "I love to see you try honey, because you can't beat me." I rolled my eyes as I walked away. "Just wait CJ, I'll see you in the ring." With that said I walked into the Women's locker room to shower and head to the arena.

I was settled upon a chair in the so called cafeteria with Cyrus laying under my feet. I was busily working on my Dad's schedule, even though we weren't on speaking terms, I've gotta keep him coordinated. I saved what I've been doing and pushed the laptop away a bit and sighed, running a hand through my hair. "This seat taken?" I slowly lifted my head and saw Mark standing there. "Nope it's a free country." Leaning back in my chair as Mark seated himself. "I see you and your Dad, still not on speaking terms." I shook my head. "Gonna prove him wrong Mark. I don't care what it takes."

Mark nods as he drinks some of the water and places the bottle upon the table top. "I kind of figured that out already. I saw you leaving the gym earlier today. Jericho giving you a hard time?" Going back to work on the laptop as I listened to Mark. "Nothing I can't handle. Why do you ask?" "I'm asking just in case I need to pound his skull in." I shook my head as I finished, saved it and shut the lap top down. Placing it within my back pack. "Nothing I can't handle, like I said Mark. If I can't, I will let you know. But I can handle CJ. I hate to cut this short, but Jeff and Matt are waiting for me at the ring. Going to go over some routines, knock some ring rust off of me. I'll catch you later." Mark nods as I slowly get to my feet, get myself adjusted with my crutches and walk off with Cyrus following behind me.

Mark slowly gets to his feet and shakes his head as he walks off. Walking down a hallway as he stops as he hears some arguing in the hallway. He walked around a corner as he saw Chris and Jericho arguing about something. Chris had turned and walked off as Mark had came around the corner. CJ saw Mark and walked off quickly, he didn't feel like explaining anything to him at this moment in time. Mark sighed and shook his head as he walked off and headed for the gorilla position and watched as Jen, Jeff and Matt worked out in the ring. Crossing his arms over his chest, watching see that Jen hasn't lost her touch since being gone for so long in the service, she was actually giving Jeff a run for his money. Walking from the gorilla position and headed for the empty seats as he watched from the shadows. Jeff and Jen were in the ring working in moves, a mock match up. Matt was on the outside giving tips and such. Mark stood watching as he couldn't believe how Jen somewhat fought like her father, had the vice like grip and his determination, but she had more aerial attacks than anything for come backs, which impressed him.

Then the mat technical's came out, as Mark had never seen a Texas Clover Leaf used in ages. Nodding in approval as Jen had it upon Jeff. But he had gotten to the ropes before the count could be made. Being thrown across the ring and landing hard, Jeff had gotten to his feet and headed for the turn buckle, going for his finisher. Jen wasn't moving until Jeff had lift off. Jen rolled out of the way, as Jeff landed upon the ring. Mark cringed as he heard the impact, shaking his head, knowing this kid was nuts but he took everything in stride. Jen slowly got to her feet as she climbed to the turn buckle herself, but facing the audience, if there was one. Standing on the top turnbuckle, she flipped backwards and landed on Jeff's chest with her knees. Falling forwards for a pin. Slowly getting themselves together as Matt both tossed them a bottle of water. I sat upon the mat in a pair of black work out pants and a white tank top, with a red bandana tied around my head. "Damn Jeff, you've change your routine around a lot." He snickers. "So haven't you, but you've still got that monster grip like your Dad." I chuckled as I slid to the ring apron and sat on the edge, facing the entrance to the back. Jeff slid out as Matt walked over. "When you going to get back officially?" Matt asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe in a few weeks, Vince and I are still talking about it." Cyrus came walking over, sitting next to Matt. "You're a good boy Cyrus." Matt said, patting his head as Cyrus leaned against Matt's leg. "Look who has a buddy..." Jeff snickered. "So? I like dogs." Matt commented. I had my arms draped over the bottom rope. "Things around here have changed and some have not." Jeff looked to her. "Everything alright?" I nod as I slide out of the ring, grab my crutches and towel, draping it around my neck. "Yea. I think I'm gonna go shower and head back to the hotel. After I drop my Dad's laptop off to him, hopefully he's here." "Same time next city?" Matt asked. "I'll let you know. I've got a meeting with Vince in the next city actually. After I've spoken with him, I'll let you know." They both nodded as I walked off towards the back, around the ramp as Cyrus followed.

Chris walked back into his locker room, after finishing his match and seeing the trainer. His elbow had sustained a beating and he just needed it checked out. Ice pack was wrapped around it to numb it up. He walked over, grabbed his duffle bag, noticing it was a bit heavier. Placing it upon a chair as he unzipped it and saw the laptop. Sighing a bit, as he zipped it back up as he rummaged through his small rolling suitcase for his gear and went to shower, change and head back to the hotel, hoping to get a hold of Jenica and talk before heading to the next city.

**Chapter 7**

Few days later, Chris had just showed up to the arena for a few promos and had the trainer check his elbow. He wasn't scheduled for a match that night, but brought his gear in case. Anything can change or go within this business. Dropping his gear off to his locker room, heading into the hallway as he saw Vince heading his way. He knew to stay clear of the boss, especially when he was in a foul mood, which was about three quarters of the time. "Chris.. Just the man I wanted to see." Chris turned around and stopped in his foot steps. "Hey Vince. What can I do for you?" He asked. Vince walked up to him and stopped. "Have you seen your daughter anywhere?" He shook his head. "No sir, we're not on speaking terms at the moment. Why? Something wrong?" "She missed a meeting with me four cities ago, we were going to discuss a few things about her getting into the ring." This brought a concern look to Chris' features as he placed his hands upon his hips. "I'm sure she'll be around soon Vince. Not like her to miss a meeting." Vince sighs. "If you see her or talk to her, tell her to come and see me." Chris nods as Vince walks past him and on his way. Sighing, Chris decided to pay some of the guys a visit, see if anybody seen Jenica.

The last person he had to see was Mark. Stopping by his locker room as he pounded on the door. The door opened as Mark was about to say something. "Oh just you Chris. What's up?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame. "Hey Mark. I was wondering if you've seen Jenica lately? She missed a meeting with Vince and he's looking for her." Mark shakes his head. "I haven't see her since five cities back man. Last person who saw her was Steve. He's been around." Chris lifted a brow. "Austin?" Mark nods. "Yea he's been watching her practice in the ring and give tips as she's been working with the Hardys. Didn't they tell you?" Chris shook his head. "I haven't seen the Hardys today yet. Is Steve still hanging around?" Mark opened his door open more as Steve stood to his feet. "Hey Chris." Steve said as he walked over and stood in the doorway. They shook hands as Chris took his hand away. "Do you know where she is Steve?" Rubbing his chin in thought. "I saw her yesterday, working out in the ring. I was coaching her a bit, when she was working with the Hardys. Why?" Chris sighs. "Vince's looking for her and not happy. She missed a meeting with him. Not like her to do this." Steve sighs. "I haven't seen her yet today. If and when I do, I'll let her know." Chris nods. "Thanks guys. After I'm done here, I'm going back to the hotel and check there. She might of not felt like coming in tonight." They both nod. "Just let us know Chris." Mark said as Chris turned and walked off.

Getting back to the hotel, Chris went up to the front desk to see which room, Jenica was in and get a keycard. It took him longer than he thought as he stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway to the room, the front desk gave him the information about. Stopping as he knocked on the door, he didn't want to use the key, unless it was necessary. He heard noises from inside and growling from Cyrus. He pounded on the door as he spoke, "Jenica, open up it's me." He never heard Cyrus again as it sounded like battle going on inside the room. Rummaging through his pocket for the keycard, he slid it into the lock as it finally unlocked for him. Nothing else was heard as he opened the door. Nothing but darkness covered the suite as he slowly stepped inside. He heard whining from Cyrus as the Shepard approached him. Chris knelt down as he greeted the dog, "Hey boy..Where's Jenica?" Cyrus whined as he walked off, avoiding things in his path. Chris rummaged through his bag grabbing a mini mag light out of a side pouch. Closing the door behind him, leaving his bags near the door.

Turning the mini mag light on as he narrowed his eyes, the room was a mess. Practically destroyed is more like it. He walked gently as he followed Cyrus through the tattered, torn up room. "Jenica.." Chris called out softly as he moved, in case anybody was in the room. Making sure not to fall or anything as he moved through the living room, next thing he knew he was flying through the air and landed against a wall, back first, loosing the mag light on the floor somewhere. Shaking his head as he tried clearing the cobwebs, a pair of hands grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him to his feet quickly as a fist met his face, throwing Chris for a loop. A few more punches were thrown as Chris finally blocked one and threw one of his own, knocking whoever it was off their feet. He listened within the darkness as the person lunged for him. Being knocked backwards, back being slammed into another wall. Chris had the person's shirt in his hands, pulling him away as he threw the intruder across the room.

Chris tried to go for the door, but pain stopped him in his tracks as he fell over onto his side. The intruder had gotten him with something in his side as he coughed, trying to get some air. The intruder got to his feet as Cyrus came flying out of no where and chomped down on the intruder's arm. Nothing but a bellowing yell could be heard as the intruder pulled and jumped for the door. Cyrus wouldn't let go as the intruder slammed his fist upon the dog's muzzle, but to no avail Cyrus wasn't letting go. The intruder got the door open as Chris looked up with the light coming in from the hallway, he saw who it was, but he couldn't comprehend anything as he tried to move. The intruder slammed the dog against the doorway as Cyrus let out a huge yelp as the intruder bolted and made it out of the hotel.

Cyrus whined as he slowly got up and walked over to Chris. He licked his face as Chris slowly moved. "Good..boy..Cyrus.." He barely got out between breaths as he coughed heavley. Movement could be heard as a voice sounded. "Dad..." Cyrus moved as he found Jenica slowly making her way towards the doorway. Cyrus had his packs on as I grabbed them, as he dragged me over to my father. I let go as I saw my Dad laying upon the floor, I knew whoever it was had gotten him. I sighed as I crawled over to him, laying a hand upon his shoulder. "Hang in there Dad. Help's coming.." All I heard was him gasping for air and coughing. Whatever was used on him, got him good and I was scared in losing him, when we had just gotten back together after five years of being apart. "Dad.. Hang in there.. Don't leave me.. I'm sorry.." I whispered as I laid an arm over him as I tried to keep him awake, it felt like forever, if help would ever come. Hearing her words as he laid there, he barely spoke. "No.. I'm sorry.." I sighed as I placed a bloody hand upon the side of his cheek. "I'm here Dad.. Just relax... Whoever it was..is gone.." I heard foot steps pounding down the carpeted hallway as Cyrus slid out the door, walking with a slight limp.

The foot steps stopped as Cyrus growled and held his ground. "Whoa.. Easy fella.. We're not going to hurt you.." One of the medics said, everybody had stopped cause of the huge Shepard. I heard the voices as I opened the door and whistled. Cyrus stopped as he walked over and licked my face. I grabbed the pack as I commanded him in German. He pulled me into the hallway, stopping just enough. Cyrus laid down and licked my face. "Good boy.." The medics came to me. "No.. Don't go to me.. Get to my father... Just inside the door... He's badly hurt..." The other set of medics hurdled the other as they headed inside the door. They got to work as the set that was on me moved me out of the way, so they could get people and stuff into the room. We were both loaded up as Cyrus slowly got to his paws as he limped to keep up with the stretcher I was on. One of the officer's saw him as he followed me down to the ambulance. "Whoa fella.. Looks like you need a vet.." Cyrus whined as he fought against the officer that had his leash. The officer picked him up and placed him in the back of the cruiser, let one of the medics know to tell the owner about the dog, then got in and drove the dog to the vet. Everybody packed up both ambulances and drove off.

**Chapter 8**

Slowly opening my eyes as I moaned in pain. I blinked my eye a couple of times to clear my vision. First thing on my mind was my Dad and how he was. "Dad..." I barely whispered out. The room I was in was dark except for a dim light above the bed I laid in. I knew where I was, the hospital. But where was my Dad? I slowly started to move as pain told me other wise. I winced in pain as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. "Whoa there Jennie. You can't move hun." My eye looked up to Dave standing in my sight. "Where my Dad? How is he?" I slowly laid back as Dave placed his hands upon the bed rail, "Mark's gone to find out. He should be back in a few. Just relax, you took a pretty good whack." I sighed as I looked to my hands, my right was in a cast up past my elbow, my left covered in white bandages up to mid way on my forearm. Bruises covered me from head to toe, I was assuming, for what I could tell. "Your going to be fine Jen. Out of commission for awhile." Dave slowly explained as I slowly lifted my one eye to him, the other I was having trouble seeing out of. Dave saw the look in her eye that she was kind of confused, but mostly concerned for her father Chris.

"You've got some bruised and cracked ribs, broken arm, that's why the cast is up past your elbow, the break was pretty bad. Lots of bruises, scrapes and such." I sighed as I knew Dave was holding something back. "Dave, why can I only see out of one eye?" Dave sighs. "Doctors have it covered up. It's pretty badly hurt hun, they're not sure if you'll see again.." He sighs a bit as I close my eye and sigh. "This is what I get for being stubborn with my father." I grumbled as Dave patted my left hand gently. "No way to talk Jenica. Nobody doesn't deserve what you and your Dad have been through. Just relax and I'll go see what's keeping Mark. Some of the guys are here to see you, waiting on word on your Dad. Would you like to see anybody?" I shook my head. "Not right now.. How's Cyrus?" Dave stopped in his foot steps. "I don't know. I'll get the information from the couple of officers that are here and I'll let yah know." I nod as he walks out of the room. I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. I didn't feel like sleeping, members of my family were hurt and I wanted to know what was going on.

Mark led me down the hallway as he pushed the wheel chair, as we stopped in front of my Dad's room door, it was closed. "You sure about this Jen?" He asked as I turned my head and nodded. "Yes I need to see my Dad, Mark. What the doctors tell me, he's gonna be in here for awhile. We go back on the road in a couple of days." Mark nods as he opened the door as the view of everything was slowly brought into my sight. The room was dark, except for a dim light turned on above the head of the bed. Mark walked around and slowly pushed me into the room. "He can hear you, but just doesn't speak. He can't really with the tube down his throat." Mark softly explained into my ear as I nodded. He pushed me right up to my Dad's bedside. "I'll be just right outside if you need anything. Take your time." With that Mark patted my shoulder gently and left me with my father. I didn't know where to touch him, he had tubes coming out everywhere.

Between IVs, wires for the many monitors and the breathing machine hooked up to him, I was afraid to touch him. He was battered and bruised, numerous broken ribs. Punctured lung on the right, which he needs surgery for, but right now, they are just trying to stable him before they do the surgery. Chest tubes were coming out both sides, the left side of his chest was just one massive bruise. His hands were bandaged at the knuckles from fighting back. I slowly lifted my bandaged left hand and placed it softly on top of his, curling my fingers around his hand gently. The doctors had him sedated, so he wouldn't move and pull anything out, plus he was having the surgery first thing tomorrow morning. I sighed as I kept my grip on his hand gently as I spoke. "I'm here Dad. I'm alright so isn't Cyrus. Don't worry about me, Mark's looking after me along with David. Everybody's here wanting to see you, just all worried about you. Most have gone back to the hotel, taking up too much room in the waiting room..." I lowered my head as I closed my eye. "I'm making a personal promise to you Dad. I'm going to find the bastard who did this, make them suffer more than they have made us. I know you probably would be saying, revenge isn't the answer, to me right now it is. I'm sorry I was such an ass. I owe you a huge apology once this is all over."

The door opened as Mark stepped in, I lifted my head up and looked over my shoulder as he approached. "Got to get back to your room. Doc wants you to rest, if your being released in the morning." Mark softly spoke. I sniffled as I nodded as I slowly looked back to my Dad. "I love you Dad. I'll be back tomorrow before I leave. You just get better." I slowly slid my hand off his as Mark slowly pulled me away and took me back to my room for the night.

Two days later, I was on the road with the guys. I kept my cell phone on me at all times, the doc was suppose to keep me updated on my Dad. Surgery went well, no complications or nothing. The doc was hoping to take the breathing tube out today and let my Dad call me later on tonight or tomorrow, whenever he was ready. I was doing Mark, Dave, Jeff, and Matt's scheduling. I didn't mind doing it, kept me busy and kept my mind off other things. The bandages were off my eye as it was healing. I had my sight, no damage, just a lot of bruising, scrapes and a few stitches, which the trainers were told to take out at the end of the week. I was to see them for care for it until then. Sitting at a table in the cafeteria, with Cyrus under my feet. He had just a sprain and was placed on pain killers, rest, and a splint. Take him back in a week for a splint removal and make sure everything was alright. So when my Dad was released, I was hoping I could take Cyrus then.

Running a hand through my light brown hair as I had my Oilers hat sitting on the table beside me. "I thought I would find you hiding." Dave's voice sounded as he walked in, wearing his white and red ring attire. He grabbed a bottle of water as he seated himself. Cyrus nudged his hand for attention as he petted his head under the table. "I'm not hiding. Just found sort of a quiet place to work." Saving everything I had been working on as I looked to him.

"This a social call or did you want something?" I asked with a smirk upon my face. "What? Every time I come over here. Does it have to be for something? Can't I just visit?" Dave asked, sounding kind of hurt, but not really he was mostly joking. "No you can't Animal man. Not on my watch." Dave sighs. "I'm called 'The Animal', not Animal man. But for you I'm making an exception, cause you're my little sister." "So you call me Runt. The point?" Dave snickers. "Your small enough around some of us to be called that." I rolled my eyes. "Hey I can't help it. I'm short, but I'm like Dad, can kick ass ten times worse." Dave chuckles as he drinks some of the water. "Who you fighting tonight?" Dave lowered the bottle. "I was suppose to face your Dad, but plans changed. I've got MVP tonight." Rolls his eyes a bit. "Can't stand that guy." Chuckling a bit as I shut down the lap top and packed it up into my back pack. "I don't think nobody can. I know I can't." Placing my pack upon my back, grabbing my crutch and hat off the table, slowly rising to my feet as Cyrus stayed where he was, getting too much attention from Dave. "Your spoiling my working dog." Dave shrugs. "So he likes it. Give the pooch a break. He's been through hell, like you have."

Dave stopped as he rose to his feet, Cyrus sliding out from under the table as he hobbled over to my side. "You know I was kidding right?" Dave nods as he walked out of the cafeteria with me. "I know you were. You only let a certain few spoil Cyrus, besides your Dad." I looked to Dave. "Dad's been spoiling him?" Dave nods. "You didn't know that? Been feeding him scraps off his plate once in awhile." "I told Dad not to do that. No wonder he begs towards the other guys. Thank god I know the commands in English and German." Dave looked to me kind of odd. "What?" "You taught Cyrus the commands in German? How do you know German?" "I studied it while over seas. I know a lot of different languages. It's easy after you get the wing of it. How do you think I understand the giant dumbass half the time." Dave nods. "Good point. At least someone does besides his tag along buddy there." I chuckle as I follow Dave towards the gorilla position. "Well this is where I leave you off until after my match." Dave said as he started getting himself pumped up. I moved back as I looked to him. "Give'em hell." Dave dumps the rest of the water over him and nods. "Always." As his music hit the sound system and the crowd goes nuts as he headed out.

I walked off to find Heckle and Jekyll, aka Matt and Jeff, to give them their schedules. Had to make the rounds and then head back to Dave's locker room. I've been traveling between him and Mark. I decided to give Mark a break, him and his wife are having some problems that I don't need to get in the middle of. Stopping as I opened Dave's locker room door, Cyrus slipping in and laying beside the couch, out of the way. I went to step inside as I felt someone grab my back pack, jumping as I whipped around. "Whoa there killer..." Sighing as I leaned against the door frame. "Damn Tommy.. How many times do I have to tell you.. Don't sneak up on me..." Tommy chuckles as he shrugs. "Sorry wanted to catch you before you went into hiding. How you doing?" I turned my full attention to him and shrugs. "I'm doing alright. I was going to stop by and see you and Sandman later, but I've been getting tired quick lately."

Tommy nods. "Understandable. You know you can ask us, if and when you need anything right?" Nodding as I smile a bit to him. "Of course I know. I don't forget my buddies I've traveled with for years. Come on now." Tommy nods. "How's your Dad doing?" Sighing a bit. "I haven't heard nothing from him or the doctor lately. But he's doing good last time I knew it. Gonna give the hospital a call tomorrow. Unless they call first, I'll keep you updated." Tommy nods. "I'll catch you later. Heyman wanted to see me about something and I wanted to stop by before heading to see him. Catch you later." With that Tommy walked off as I shook my head. "I swear, working here's going to be the death of me..." With that I headed inside Dave's locker room, settling in front of the monitor in his locker room and relaxing until his return.

**Chapter 9**

Sighing as a new cast was placed upon my arm, it was just below my elbow now. Come to find out the cast didn't have to go that far. Standing to my feet as I wiggled my fingers. "How's that feel?" Dr. Arieno asked, as he walked into the room. I look to him. "More comfortable, but I'll manage." He seated himself as he held my chart and probably my Dad's. "How you been feeling other wise?" He asked. I shrug. "Fine. A little tired now and then, but fine. Why do you ask?" I slowly rose to my feet as I grabbed my crutch. "Just making sure everything else's alright, got to make sure your healthy." I nod as I place on my jacket. "Of course, healthy as an ox, considering of course." He nods as he peeks over his glasses to me, lifting a brow. "What?" "You still taking those meds your not suppose to be taking?" I shook my head. "No, why?" He nods his head once again. "Just making sure. Some of my patience with battle fatigue get hooked on those pills. Making sure you don't Jenica. I'd hate to have to tell your Dad that." I shook my head. "You thought wrong. Mentioning Dad, how's he doing?" Dr. Arieno smiled gently. "He's doing very good today. He'll be able to go home some time next week, if there are no other complications." Sighing a bit. "The infection gone?" Arieno nods. "Yes caught it time and it's gone. He's fine Jen, he wants to see you. He heard you were around for a cast change." I nod. "I was gonna head up his way anyways." Dr. Arieno rose to his feet and led me to my Dad's room. "He's been giving the nurses a hard time lately.." I sigh. "I'll talk to him. Don't worry." Doc nods as we reach my Dad's room door. "If you need anything you know the drill." I smiled and nod. "Thanks." He nods once again as he walks off to tend to his other duties.

Knocking before I opened the door, I slowly hobbled in to my Dad laying in the bed dozing. The meds he's on are making him sleep when he doesn't want too. I slowly walked in, after closing the door behind me, over to his bed side. Placing a hand upon his, which was healing, bandages were removed. Bruising was still visible, but healing along with the rest of his body. Chest tubes were removed, just an IV line was only tube left, which was move to his right arm from his left. His hand moved under mine as he grasped it gently. "I thought it was you.." He grumbled gently as he slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on his side, facing my way.

I smiled to him. "Who else would it be, besides the doctor and the nurses. I've heard you've been giving them a hard time.."

Yawning a bit as he ran a hand through his hair and slowly moved onto his back, getting more comfortable. "He told you didn't he?" "Yes he did. You can't give them a hard time Dad. Got to cooperate. I know you hate it, but just do it. Less complications the better." Chris sighs as he nods. "I'll try, but I'm not going to guarantee it." Patting his hand. "At least do it for my sake and yours." He nods as I pull a chair over and seat myself. "How you feeling?" He asked as I looked to him. "Alright. Stuck in a cast for another 5 weeks, but I'll be fine. Everybody misses you and sends their regards. Mark would of came, but Vince wouldn't let him." Chris chuckles a bit. "You traveled alone?" I shook my head. "No I didn't. Cyrus is with me and Dave. He's out on injury reserve for a week. So he traveled with me, he took Cyrus to get his splint off. They should be here soon. We've gotta fly out tomorrow, join the company on the road." Chris nods as he wouldn't let his daughter's hand go. "How you've been?" I asked as he looked to me. "I've been alright. I just want out and to get home. Other than that.." Shrugs a bit. "Dr. Arieno told me some time next week, if nothing else comes up." Chris nods. "You going to be around?" Shrugging a bit. "I might or might not be. I'm not sure yet. Pending on my scheduling. I've been training with Jeff and Matt on and off past couple of days."

"Just like your old man. Not letting your body heal and just get back to work. Got to give it time Jen." He explained as I nod. "I know Dad. But I'm eager to get myself going in the ring. The longer I wait, the less time I will have to learn and see if I can do it." Chris nods gently. "Just don't over do it and be careful." I nod as smile to him. "I will I promise." Smiling a toothless grin, I knew that smile anywhere, it was his way of saying he was proud of me, in so little words. We got into conversation, as Dave made an appearance with Cyrus. We visited for awhile, then we were kicked out. Dave practically had to drag me out of my Dad's room and back to the hotel. I didn't want to leave his side really, but I knew I had too, work beckoned as usual. We were out and heading on the road the following morning.

Sliding to a halt on the mat as I stared up at the ceiling, slamming my left fist in frustration as I sat up and shook my head. "You alright Jen?" Matt asked as he stood in the middle of the ring. I nod as I climb to my feet. "Yea I'm fine. I'm off today.. Don't understand why." Matt walks over and places an arm over my shoulders. "How about a break and we try again?" I nod as we walk over and sit on the ring apron, talking with Jeff. Then we got back to the work outs in the ring. Dave and Mark stood in the shadows of the gorilla position watching the second half. "What has gotten into her lately?" Mark questioned as he rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't know, but I have never seen so many mistakes in a five minute span, especially from Jenica. If CB saw her, he would question her off the bat." Dave explained. Mark nods. "I better have a talk to her. See what's up.." Dave places a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't.. Let her figure it out. Maybe her mind is on Chris, you know how close them two are. If she needs help, she'll let us know."

Mark sighs and nods. "Your right, just don't mention it to Chris, if you talk to him. He would worry more than he already does." Dave nods as Mark turns and walks between the curtains and off to the trainers. Dave watched as he saw Jenica struggling with simple moves. There was something really wrong, but what? He shook his head as he turned and walked between the curtains himself and headed for his locker room.

Sighing as I sat on the ring apron as Matt and Jeff slid out of the ring. "You alright Jen?" Jeff asked. Shrugging a bit. "I don't know Jeff. Just having an off day today, give me a few days huh? I'm just getting back in the ring." He nods as he walks up the ramp with Matt in tow. I climb out of the ring to my feet, grabbing my t-shirt off the ring steps and my bottle of water. I had a tank top on to work in along with a pair of shorts and my wrestling boots. Walking up the ramp, stopping at the top and just looked around the empty arena. I was hoping to stand here in front of a crowd one day, would make my Dad proud and I would of accomplished something, other than being in the Army. But at this moment, I wouldn't. I slowly turned and walked into the back stage area and headed for Dave's locker room for a shower and clothes change, then head back to the hotel for the night.

**Chapter 10**

A week later, Dave came walking into the arena, heading towards his locker room, with his bag in tow. "Hey Dave.." Dave stopped in his foot steps, turning around seeing Mark head his way. "What's up Deadman?" He asked as Mark approached him. "Have you seen Jenica?" He asked as Dave shook his head. "No I haven't. Why what's going on?" Mark sighs as he removes his baseball cap. "Chris called my cell phone, looking for her. I think she was suppose to meet him to take him back home. He got released from the hospital today." Dave runs a hand over his short jet black hair. "That's not like her to miss something that important. Check with Heckle and Jekyll?" Mark lifted a brow, looking confused. "Matt and Jeff?" Mark nods. "Yes I did. Not there, nobody's seen her, not even Tommy Dreamer." Dave sighs as he thinks. "Alright no need to panic. What did you tell Chris?" "I told him when I saw her come into work, I would relay the message to her, that he was home and just wanted to see what happen." Dave nods. "Well I haven't seen her since the day you and I saw her training with the Hardys. Maybe she's been busy.." Mark shrugs as Rey came walking up. "Hey Dave. You better get a muzzle on that dog, before he takes a bite out of someone." Dave looked to Rey like he was nuts. "What dog?"

Rey sighs. "The big German Shepard I've seen you with a few times. That dog." "Where did you see this dog?" Mark asked. "Down the hallway. Hard to get by him when he's ready to take a chunk out of you, for just passing by." Dave looked to Mark, then back to Rey. "Get by where, just in the hallway in general?" Rey shrugs. "He's sitting in front of a locker room door. I think it's empty, the last time I knew it, it's suppose to be." Dave patted Rey's shoulder as him and Mark ran off, leaving Rey standing there, with a head full of questions with no answers. Dave and Mark slowed in their foot steps as the barking dog came into view, but could be heard almost through the whole backstage area. Mark went to go step up to the dog, Dave placed a hand upon his chest. "Hold on. You'll scare him." Mark looked to him. "Like you wouldn't..." Dave looked to him as he lowered his hand. "Stay here, let me handle him." With that said, Dave walked towards the barking Shepard. The dog growled as one of the backstage hands tried getting him away from the door. Dave walked up as he stood a few feet from the distracted dog. "Cyrus..." Dave spoke sternly. The dog stopped as he whined and backed away as he came towards Dave.

Crouching down as he petted the dog. "What's wrong boy? Not like you to act like this..." A pounding came from the closed locker room door, then the door opened.

Cyrus whipped around as he started barking again as Dave grabbed the leash. "Hold on Cyrus. Back down.." Cyrus barked as Dave pulled him towards him, held him by the collar. Chris Jericho poked his head out the locker room door. "That dog's crazy." He bellowed as he stepped into the hallway. Cyrus snarled with a growl as Dave looked to CJ. "I wonder why. I didn't think he had a taste for jackass." CJ scowled. "As soon as I entered this arena, this mutt chased me into that locker room and wouldn't let me out, until you came along." Dave lifted a brow. "He has his reasons. You never know, he might sense your fear Jericho. Now beat it before I sick him on you, this time I won't save you." Mark came walking up as CJ looked up to the bigger man, as Cyrus jumped for him, after Dave let his collar go, but had the leash in his hand. CJ bolted away as Cyrus went to the end of the leash and barked until Jericho couldn't be seen anymore. Cyrus turned around and came walking back, sitting back on his haunches in front of Dave. "If Cyrus is here, then Jenica can't be far." Mark commented. Dave shook his head as he saw the dog just had a leash and collar on. "Jenica isn't with him. I don't know how he got here. But if she was, then he would have the packs upon his back, at this moment he doesn't." Mark sighed. "Great more mystery to add to the mystery."

Dave slowly got to his feet. "Stop talking in riddles.. Drives me nuts.." Sighing as Cyrus climbed to his feet. "Cyrus either walked here on his own, snuck in through an opened door. Either came with one of the guys. Jen's never far away from this dog." Mark nods. "Then what are we gonna do?" "Ask around. See who brought Cyrus with them. Then if they did, they've seen Jenica. Simple as that." "Yea sure.. We have three brands and how many talent?" Mark questioned. Dave sighs as he turns and walks off with Cyrus in tow. "Start with the basics Mark. The ones Jenica and Chris are close to in friendship, besides the two of us." Mark nods as he walks down the opposite direction, going to ask around about Cyrus. While Dave went the other way, asking as he headed for his locker room in the mean time.

Dave walked into the hotel with Cyrus in tow, along with his gear. Heading upstairs to Jenica's room. "Well at least you got a ride with someone besides running off by yourself." Dave muttered as they both entered the elevator and headed upstairs. Walking off the elevator and walking down the hallway, stopped in front of the room door, knocking as Cyrus sat back upon his haunches. Noises were heard on the other side, then the door slowly opened. Slowly coming into the light as I yawned. "Dave... What are you doing with Cyrus?" I asked as Cyrus came walking in, after Dave let his leash go. "I was about to ask the same question. What was John Cena doing with him?" Sighing a bit as I leaned against the door frame. "I let him take him for a walk, before he left for me. He probably didn't want to wake me so took him to the arena. Why did he cause any problems?" Dave nods. "He chased Jericho into a locker room and kept him in there, until Rey told us he was trying to bite some of the staff, as they tried to pull him away from the door. Everybody thought he lost his mind."

Sighing a bit as I ran a hand through my hair. "Thanks for bringing him back. I appreciate it." My voice still sounded like I was half asleep and out of it. Dave looked her over carefully and noticed she was different, but what was he couldn't figure out. "Why didn't you come to work tonight? Your Dad called Mark looking for you. Weren't you suppose to meet him to take him home?" I groaned as I moved. "I called him and left a message on his cell phone. He might not of gotten it, before he called Mark. I'll call him again. I've been sick, I called and told Vince I wouldn't be in tonight, so I've been sleeping." Dave nods. "We leave tomorrow morning early. So be up and ready to head to the airport. If you need anything, I'm across the hallway." I nod as I slowly close the door. "Thanks Dave." Last thing he heard before the door closed, sounds of it being locked was heard then silence. Dave sighs as he walks across the hallway, unlocks his door and enters his room. Something was going on, but what?

**Chapter 11**

The door to the arena opened as Chris stepped in from the parking lot, walking down the hallway. He was greeted by everybody as he made his way down the hallway towards Dave's locker room. He thought Jenica would be there, surprise her to be back on the road, but not cleared to get back in the ring yet. Approaching the door, Chris pounded on the door. The door opened as Dave was about to say something, noticing it was Chris. "Hey Chris. Welcome back." Chris nods. "Hey Dave. Is Jenica here? Usually she travels with you." Dave shook his head. "Just missed her. I believe she's at the ring, practicing. This is about that time she's usually being thrown around by the Hardys." Chris nods. "Thanks." Chris slowly started to walk away as Dave stepped out in just a pair of black with white striped work out pants. "Chris.." He stops, turns and looks to Dave. "Good to have you back, even though you can't get back in the ring yet." Chris nods as he turns and walks off.

Reaching the gorilla position as he heard noises from the ring. Stepping out onto the staging as he watched, as Jenica and Jeff were working out a match. Matt, Tommy and Mark stood outside observing while the match went on. Chris watched without saying a word as he slowly made his way down the ramp, hoping not to be noticed. Climbing the turn buckle and giving Jeff my finisher, Matt slid in and acted as referee. Finishing Jeff off as I climbed off and let him up. I leaned against the ring ropes as I heard applause from the few guys hanging around. "Nice job Jen." Mark commented. I nodded as I walked over and helped Jeff to his feet. "Nice workout Jeff." He chuckles as he tries to catch his breath. "Don't..mention..it.." Matt helped him out of the ring as I climbed the turnbuckles and seated myself as Tommy and Mark climbed into the ring. "Nice job. Wish your Dad could of seen you." Tommy commented as he handed me a bottle of water.

I took it from his hand and drank some as I nodded. "Yea I know.." "Actually I did.." Chris commented as he climbed the ring stairs and stood on the ring apron. Mark, Tommy and myself all looked to him. "Look what the wind blew in. Thought you weren't suppose to be on tour until next week." Mark commented once again. Chris shrugged. "Decided to come back early." Tommy and Mark looked to me as I climbed off the turn buckle. "Can you two excuse us.." They both nodded as they climbed out and headed up the ramp to the back. I wiped my face of sweat as I walked over, climbed out of the ring as Chris descended the stairs to the floor. Hopping to the floor as I grabbed a crutch. "This is a surprise.." I said as Dad walked over to me. "I wanted to surprise you. Dave told me you would be down here." I chuckled a bit. "Same time every day. Just a different city. How you feeling?" Chris nods. "Better. Just can't wait to get back there." Pointing to the ring as he spoke.

"Give it time Dad, you will be. Better than ever too." He nods as we slowly walk up the ramp to the staging. I stood off to the side as a few of the guys headed down to the ring for practice, last minute stuff. I stood staring at the empty seats and chairs for tonight's show. Chris walked over. "You've got what it takes to make it in that ring." I slowly turned and looked to him. "You didn't think that before? What changed?" He sighs running a hand through his hair. "Let's just say a little bird has been keeping me updated on your progress here." I chuckled and sighed. "I can just image who your 'little bird' is." Chris chuckles a bit and places his hands on both Jenica's shoulders. "I would like to talk to you after the show tonight. If you'll let me." I nodded. "Sure. Meet me at the hotel, room 3425. Talk in private there. If you get there before me, just be careful Cyrus is there." He nods as he lowers his hands, "I better go make the rounds and check in with Vince. I'll see you later?" He questioned. I nodded as he walked off. I sighed as I shook my head a bit at myself. I had a lot to tell him, but how could you explain everything that I wanted too, to him, without disappointing him. That's what's so hard with me, I've disappointed my Dad before, I tried to prevent it but this time I couldn't. Telling him was a whole different animal.

Walking off the elevator, looking at the doors as he walked down the hallway, finally Chris found the room number Jenica told him she was staying in. Taking the spare key, the front desk gave him. He knocked in case Jenica was in. No answer as he used the key and entered the room. Jiggling of tags was heard as Cyrus came trotting over and greeted Chris. Closing the door and giving Cyrus attention, slowly getting to his feet as he turned on a few lights. The room was a mess, he kind of figured Jenica had to rush out. He seated himself upon a couch as Cyrus came walking over and laid near Chris' feet. Looking to his watch as he knew he wouldn't be waiting long for Jen to return from the arena.

Turning the TV on, to give him something to do, Chris looked around the place a bit. He realized someone was staying with Jen in one of the other rooms within the suite. At least she wasn't traveling alone, which put his mind at ease. Something caught his eye though, he put down the remote, as he turned off the TV, upon the coffee table as he saw upon Jen's bedside table, in the room she was using, was open bottle of prescription pills, some upon the table and some still in the bottles. He walked in, picked up the bottles and read what they were. Placing them back down as he heard the door being unlocked. He stepped out as the door opened. Jenica came walking into the room, stopping as she saw her Dad come walking out of her room. "Lost?" I asked as Chris shook his head. "No I was looking for Cyrus' pack." I walked in, closing the door behind me. "Might be in Matt or Jeff's room. They are sharing the suite with me." Chris nods as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Walking around my Dad as he moved, I placed my bag within my room as he stepped in. "How did Dave do?" I turned and looked to him. "Destroyed MVP as usual." Chris nods. "Good..." I sat down at the end of the bed, placed my crutch to the side as I removed my work boots. "Something wrong Dad?" Chris looks to her. "Yes there is Jenica. I've gotten calls from some of the guys, which were disturbing to me. That's why I came back early to the road. To talk and see if everything's alright." I put my boots to the side as I looked to him, sort of confused. "What kind of calls?" Chris sighs a bit. "They told me you've been missing work on and off. Sometimes you call in, sometimes you wouldn't. Dave and Mark are even concerned Jenica. You haven't been doing well in the ring lately. Except for today. Anything going on? Even Vince asked me today when I went and saw him." Sighing a bit as I slowly got to my feet and walked around the bed. "Everything's fine. I have good and bad days, nothing wrong with that. You would too if you had yourself nearly blown away. Lost people you grew close to as a second family." Chris nods as he points to the pills and such upon the side table. "And those?" I looked to them and sighed as I slowly gathered the bottles up, placing the lose ones in the trash, placing them in a pouch, then into the drawer. "You weren't suppose to see those.."

Chris places his hands upon his hips. "What are they for Jenica? You know the drug policy." Nodding a bit. "I know but these are prescriptions. I take them when I need too, that's it. I'm not addicted to them. Some are for battle fatigue, some for pain. One's for insomnia when it acts up. Other than that I don't take them, unless I have too." Chris nods. "Better not be lying to me.." I slowly stand up, grabbing my crutch and stand before my father. "Did you come to snoop around and then give me a lecture. Or did you come back because you wanted to see me progress in the ring?" Chris sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "I came back because I wanted to spend time with you, plus help you anyway I can to coach you in the ring. But by the looks of it, it's covered." Nodding a bit, placing a hand upon his right shoulder. "Kind of is. But I still would like your insight and coaching, like you have before." Chris smiles a bit and nods. "I would like that." Nodding a bit as I remove my hand. "I was going to tell you about those pills, but it seems the cat's out of the bag on that one." "Just promise me Jenica you only use them if necessary." I look to him and nod. "Like I said, I only use them if I really need too."

Chris nods. "I just don't need you to lose your job here over that. Many have or been caught, dealt with. It's not a pretty sight. I'm just looking out for you that's all." Sighing a bit. "Don't worry everything is fine. If it wasn't I would tell you. You know that Dad." He nods as we walk out of the room. "Have you eaten yet?" Chris asked. "No I was about to order some room service. I gotta feed Cyrus too." Grabbing the room service menu off a nearby table, handing it to my Dad. "Order anything you want. I'm gonna get cleaned up and we'll have a relaxing evening, before Heckle and Jekyll get back." Chris chuckles a bit. "Them two giving you a hard time?" Shaking my head. "No they're not. Jeff's a bit hyper when he gets back from the arena and it gets a little noisy." Chris nods as I head for the bathroom for a clean up and clothes change as he makes the phone all to room service to order up the food.

**Chapter 12**

Few weeks passed, found Chris released and ready to return to the ring. Giving some of the rookies some pointers in the ring, he had returned to the back and was heading back to his locker room, to change up and get ready for his promos and match for the night. He passed a locker room as he stopped, overhearing a conversation that had just mentioned his daughter's name. Turning and back tracking a few steps, Chris pushed open the door to the locker room as he saw both Hardys and Dave talking. The three of them turned around as they saw Chris standing there. "What are the three of you talking about?" Chris asked, as the three of them looked at one another. They didn't know how to explain to Chris what they were just discussing. "I heard my daughter's named mentioned. I would like to know why, before I drag the answers out of all three of you." Chris threatened as he crossed his arms over his chest. Nobody spoke up at first, then Dave stepped forward and spoke. "Jenica was sent home Chris. Vince took her off the roster until further notice." Chris' eyes went wide at the news he was just told. "How did you three find out?" Dave sighed. "Jeff and Matt were with her, when it happened."

Chris turned his attention to the brothers. "Well?" Jeff and Matt looked at one another, then to Chris. Matt sighed as he looked to Chris as he spoke. "According to Vince, Jenica was sent home and taken off the roster because of her drug tests coming back positive." Chris slowly closed his eyes as he heard every word that was being said. Gently he uncrossed his arms from in front of his chest, arms lowering to his sides, hands slowly balling into fists. The Hardys slowly took a step away from Chris as they heard his breathing heavley through his nose. "We were going to tell you Chris, the next time we saw you. But Jenica told us not to say anything, because she knew you would get upset." Jeff explained as he kind of hid behind his brother.

Chris slowly opened his eyes. "Where's Vince?" "In his office." Dave said as Chris quickly stormed out of the locker room, into the hallway. Passing everybody by, heading for Vince's office. Everybody cleared his path, he was a man on a mission, for answers about his daughter. He couldn't believe it, shocking mostly, but also disappointed in Jenica, because he warned her and now look, she was sent home and taken off the roster. Chris needed more answers and such to this and he knew Vince was the one to get them from.

Finishing up packing the rest of my gear in the room, I was going to let Jeff and Matt have the room for the last two days they were there. It was already paid for. Cyrus laid at the foot of the bed, out of the way while I was finishing up with the packing. A knock upon my door grabbed my attention, walking over to answer it, thinking it was the bell hop to take my gear down to the lobby, so the cab could load it up when he arrived. Upon opening the door, I was caught off guard, jacked against the wall. I had closed my eyes until I felt my back against the wall behind me. I slowly opened my eyes to Mark, his hands gripping the front of my shirt. I looked to the floor, knowing word would get around quick about what happen. "What were you thinking Jenica? What makes you think you would get away with it? I'm surprised and disappointed in you for what you've done." Mark spoke in a low, monotone voice. Sighing as I couldn't look him into his eyes as I spoke. "I wasn't thinking, why do you think I told Vince I would go home and figure this all out." Mark lifted a brow. "You told Vince you would leave?" I nodded as Mark lowered Jenica to her feet, taking a step back.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall behind me. "I knew I wouldn't pass the random testing Mark. So after Vince got the results, before he even told me, I told him I was packing up and heading home. He respected my wishes and agreed with my decision. Once I got myself together, I could come back and continue what I was doing in the ring." Mark sighed a bit. "That's not what I was told." Sighing a bit once again. "I told Matt and Jeff to tell others what they've been saying. If anybody wanted to know the real truth, they know to come to me about it."

Mark placed his hands upon his hips. "Why Jenica? I don't understand how or why this happened to you. You've seen what drugs and addiction does to people." I nod. "I know Mark. I know admitting I was in the wrong. I lied to Dad, part of the problem of being an addict. I'm not proud of what I've become right now. I need to get off the road, deal with it, get help and come back with a clean slate."

Mark nods. "I think that's the best thing I've heard all night. If you need anything..." I shook my head. "No I've got to do this on my own or it will be ten times worse to do. Does Dad know?" Mark shrugs. "I don't know. Dave's the only one that's spoken to him, besides the Hardys tonight. He hasn't seen him half the night." Nodding a bit. "I've got a flight to head back to Edmonton tonight. I wanted to talk to him before I left. But I don't blame him for being angry or anything with me. I lied to his face and I'm a disappointment to him Mark. I haven't made things easy for him, since I've been back." Mark shakes his head. "You've been fine since you've came back hun, just trouble followed a long. Give him some time to let things sink in, then he'll realize everything. Give it time." I nod as a knock upon the door sounded. I answered it as the bell hop stepped in. I pointed to the bags as he walked in, gathered them, taking them down to the lobby.

"I've got to get going. I've got a flight to catch." Walking over to the bed, gathering the rest of my gear into my back pack. Placing on my jacket, then the back pack upon my back. Cyrus stood up as he grabbed his leash in his mouth and headed for the door. Making sure I had everything as I headed for the door. I stopped as I looked up to Mark. "Do me one favor Mark?" He nods. "Just name it." Rummaging through my jacket pocket, taking out a small letter sized envelope. "Make sure Dad gets this and keep an eye on him, until I return." Mark leans his hand out, taking the letter with a nod. "You bet. Take as much as time as you can." I nod as I head out of the room. "Keep in touch Jenica." Mark said as he stepped out into the hallway, letting the door close behind him. Grabbing Cyrus' leash as we both entered the elevator and headed for the lobby to head home, without another word.

**Chapter 13**

Everybody avoided Chris, ever since Jenica had headed back to Edmonton. He was in a foul mood, but he hid it, when he was out in the ring doing what he did best. Mark had talk to him on and off, even given him the letter, that he promised Jenica he would give Chris. Chris looked at the envelope and tossed it into his bag, like it was nothing. Mark watched this and didn't say anything, quite frankly he didn't know what to say. He was the only one, besides Dave that kept in contact with Jenica, while she was away. Then they kept everybody else that was interested in the loop. Mark stepped out of his locker room, heading towards Glen's locker room to talk about last minute details for their tag team match, when an argument caught his attention.

Stopping in his foot steps as he walked around the corner. He saw Chris and CJ arguing over something. Next thing he knew it, they were throwing fists over something CJ had said. Mark jogged over along with a few other talent to break them up. Grabbing Chris as the other talent had dragged CJ off the floor. "I'll see you in the ring Jericho. Then there will be nobody there to save your sorry ass." Chris bellowed as Mark directed him away to cool down. Taking Chris to his locker room and letting him settle down on his own was the best policy lately. Mark stepped in and closed the door behind him, watching Chris pace the floor in his ring attire, mumbling to himself. Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "Should I ask what that was all about?" "None of your business Mark. I'll handle Jericho the way I see fit." "That's not what I asked Chris. You've been walking around here lately, placing everybody on egg shells. Usually that's me not you. So what gives?" Chris ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he stopped pacing. "Just something I heard and now remember that I had to confront him about and he denies everything..." Mark lifts a brow to Chris' statement. "Want to run that by me again?"

Chris looked to Mark. "Remember when Jen mentioned to talk to Jericho, when we were discussing her to return to the ring, some months ago?" Mark nods. "Yea I do.. You did, didn't you?" Chris nods. "Been thinking about it for quite awhile on why Jenica said that. Then it dawned on me on who and why I was practically stomped into the ground, taken out of action for that amount of time I was." "Don't tell me..." Chris nods. "Yep, CJ was getting back at Jenica for showing him up before she left for active duty in the Army. I know it was years ago, but you know CJ." Mark nods. "He nearly tried to cripple Jenica and kill you?" Chris shook his head. "No not that. Who ratted her out for the drug testing. I know it's random. But if someone sees a problem with one of the talent, they take it to Vince. Well Jericho did, when it came to Jenica. He didn't like her getting all the attention and such. He's the only one who's protesting for her to not be apart of the company, especially in the ring." Mark sighs and shakes his head. "He's always been like that. That's what makes Jericho... Jericho.. But that doesn't give him a damn right to feed Jenica to the damn sharks." "It gets better Mark..."

Mark lifts a brow. "Enlighten me.." Chris sighs a bit. "I should of known in the beginning, but I was too damn blind to catch it until now. My now ex-wife, was in cahoots with CJ, to make sure Jenica didn't join me in the ring. They wanted her son to do so, which was my step son, at the time. Also she was jealous I was spending more time with my daughter than her." Mark rubs the back of his neck. "How did you..." "My ex-wife blabbed it, over the phone, and her son over heard, then told me." Mark snickered a bit. "Now what's next?" Chris smiled a bit. "I'll deal with Jericho in the ring. But then I've got a little something to deal with afterwards." Mark lifts a brow. "Need some assistance?" Chris nods. "I thought you would never ask." Mark smiles a bit evilly. "With pleasure. Dave's going to want in on this." Chris nods. "I've got my match now. Go see Dave and meet back here afterwards. I'll fill you both in afterwards." Mark nods as he opens the door, following Chris out as he headed to the gorilla position and Mark headed for Dave's locker room.

Stepping into my apartment, placing my keys on the side table near the door as I closed the door. It had been four months since I've been off the road. I've been talking to Vince about coming back in a couple of weeks. I've been in drug rehab ever since I stepped off the plane here in Edmonton. I have never been so happy with myself in a long time, than I am now. Walking into the living room, seating myself upon the couch as Cyrus came walking into the living room, from the bedroom. Hopping up, laying his chin within my lap. Scratching him behind his ears as I sighed. "Well boy, I've been clear to head back on the road. Thing is... I want to go back, but not really..." Cyrus looked up to me and just whined as he nudged my hand. Sighing as I looked to him. "I know boy.. I'm just afraid of how everyone's going to accept me now, that they all know I was a drug addict, especially Dad." Slowly sitting up, Cyrus leaned his muzzle forward, licked my cheek with a doggy type growl. Giggling as I pushed him away. "Alright..Alright.. I know I'm thinking stupid. Only one way to find out how everything's going to go, is by going back." Cyrus woofed as he looked to me. Leaning a hand up and petting his chest. "Your too much."

Cyrus jumped off the couch as a knock sounded upon the apartment door. "Who could that be?" Slowly getting to my feet as I walked over, without my crutches, with the help of knee braces, once in awhile I wear them. Cyrus pawed at the door as I unlocked it and opened it. I gasped as I took a step back. "Dad..." Chris stood on the other side of the door. When the door opened, he smiled a bit. "Jenica..." I swallowed hard as Cyrus poked his head between the door and my leg. Chris looked to him then back to me. "The company has a couple of shows here. I..I thought I would stop by and see how you've been.." I stepped back and nodded. "Come on in.. No need for you to stand in the hallway." Chris nods and steps inside and into the living room, as I closed the door. Cyrus followed him as he sat back on his haunches at the end of the couch. Walking into the living room, I seated myself upon a nearby chair. "Take a seat. Want anything?" Chris shook his head as he seated himself upon the couch. "Your looking good.." I nod a bit. "Been working out and such, since I've been home. How have you been? Work?"

Chris nods a bit. "Been alright. Work's busy as always... Rachael and I are officially divorced.." I slowly get up and sit next to him, placing a hand upon his left knee. "I'm sorry Dad.." He shook his head. "For the best.." I sigh as I removed my hand from his knee. "If you need me to go and hurt her for anything I will." Chris chuckles a bit as he looks to his daughter. "No need. There were reasons onto why it happened that way." I looked to him. "Those reasons are?" Chris sighs a bit. "You know those reasons Jenica.." I looked away as I slowly stood up, walked away to the mantel, looking to the pictures I had set up on it. Mostly of myself and family, mostly Dad and a few from my platoon, the ones I was with before being hurt. "Who told you Dad?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me the truth and I went straight for the main source." Sighing a bit as I lowered my eyes to the floor. "What did you do?"

"Gave Jericho a taste of his own medicine and made him suffer. He won't be messing with you anymore." Nodding a bit, as I slowly turn and look to him. "You didn't know what he did until now, those many years ago." Chris shook his head. "No I didn't. Why didn't you tell me?" Sighing a bit. "I didn't think anything of it. I thought you would of caught on, but you didn't. Also I didn't think you would believe me at the time." Chris sighs as he slowly rises to his feet, walking over and standing before me. Placing both his hands upon his daughter's shoulders. "No matter what, always come to me if something bothers you. I would always believe you." Looking up to him and nods. "I promise from now on, I will." Chris smiles a bit as I sigh. "I'm sorry I lied to you Dad. I just didn't want you to be mad, disappointed or anything at me.

I knew you were when I went into the Army, instead of following in your foot steps like you wanted me to a long time ago." Chris sighs. "No need for apologizes or anything.." Nodding a bit, "I do need too. Part of the program I'm in." Chris nods. "Let me explain everything, it might answer all your questions." Chris nods once again as we walk over to the couch, seating ourselves as I turn and explain everything to him. About the program, what it's all about, etc., and everything else. Catching him up to speed in other words.

**Chapter 14**

It had been a few weeks since I returned back to the road. I've signed contract and made it official, I was going to perform in the ring with everybody else. Things between myself and Dad couldn't have been any better. I was ready and found a secluded place to warm up and prepare myself for my first match in front of cameras. I've been doing dark matches at house shows for awhile now, Vince thought it was about time I made my big debut in front of the cameras. Doing my warm ups as I heard some foot steps walking down the hallway caught my attention. Slowly turning around as I sighed. "Dave you couldn't sneak up on a mouse..." Dave chuckles as he stops in his foot steps. "I thought I would find you somewhere. Ready for your match?" I nod a bit. "Ready as I'll ever be. At least Vince put Jeff and I together in a match." Dave nods. "You two work excellent together and Vince finally sees it." Nodding a bit as I run a hand through my hair then tied it back.

"Have you've seen your Dad?" Dave asked. I looked to him as I shook my head. "No I haven't since we both came to the arena together. Why?" "I went to his locker room and he wasn't there. He told me to meet him there to talk about our tag team match against Randy and John." Rubbing the back of my neck as I shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine Dave. That's not like him to not be somewhere, where he promises to be." Dave nods. "That's why I came to look for you, thinking he might be with you, giving you last minute pep talk." Chuckling a bit. "As that might sound good right about now, no he isn't here." Dave sighs. "Alright. I'll just keep looking. Good luck on your match tonight. I'll be watching." Patting my shoulder as he walked off. Sighing a bit as I started down the hallway. "Like everybody else." Grumbling under my breath as I headed for my Dad's locker room to grab something out of my bag.

Heard some noises coming out of the shower area of the locker room. I stopped in my foot steps, I was heading out of the locker room towards the gorilla position. I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder. Narrowing my eyes as my curiosity got the best of me. I turned my whole body as a camera had followed me. I didn't know it at the time, they have done so. Stepping into the doorway of the showers, there laid my Dad, beaten to a bloody pulp. He was slowly moving as I rushed to his side. "Dad.. Dad... What happen?" I asked as I helped him sit up, leaning his back against the wall. He was bleeding from a cut above his left eye, along with bruising more than anything. He coughed a bit. "I was.. Heading out to find you.. Next thing I knew it I was fighting for my life.." He started to explain. Sighing as I pushed the camera out of my way, heading for the doorway, yelling for help as I headed back to my Dad's side. "Who did this?" I asked. Chris opened his right eye and looked to me. "Orton.." I narrowed my eyes as I growled. "He's more than dead Dad.." I went to get up as the doctor and a trainer came on scene. Chris grabbed his daughter's arm and whispered into her ear. I growled at the information he told me as I got to my feet quickly and headed off to find Vince. There was going to be some immediate changes and they needed to take place right away.

Slowly walking back through the curtain with Dave at my side, I seated myself upon a rolling case as I caught my breath. Holding a towel to the cut upon my upper arm. "I'm fine Dave. Orton's worse off than I am.." Dave knelt down next to me. "Why didn't anybody tell me, you were my tag team partner instead of Chris." "Last minute change up.." Vince said as he came walking over. Dave and I looked to him as he stopped and looked to me. "Great job out there Jenica. I'm proud of you. I look forward to more out of you as the time comes up." I nod as Vince walks off. Dave and myself looked at one another. "Was that Vince or a fly by night one night shot?" I asked. Dave shrugged as the medics rolled Orton on a gurney past us to an awaiting ambulance. "Serves him right.." Grumbling as a bottle of water was placed in front of me.

Jumping a bit as Dave had walked off to fetch a trainer, my eyes went up to my Dad, holding out the bottle. "I thought you would need this.." I nod as I took the bottle and guzzled the water with gusto. Chris sat down next to me on the case as he moved the towel away to take a look at the wound. "Stairs got you good.." Placing the towel back upon it, until the trainers could see it. I nod as I looked to him. "Well worth it." He nods as a toothless smile slid across his face. "I'm proud of you Jenica. For what you've become now and then. I wouldn't want you any other way." Wrapping my good arm around him as we hugged. "Thanks Dad. I couldn't of done it alone. You know that." Pulling back from the embrace. "You didn't. You had a lot of people behind you." Chris got to his feet as he began to walk off to change, after I was tended too, we were going to go out for dinner to celebrate. I turned on the case. "Hey Dad.." He stopped, turned on his heels and looked to me. "Yea Jen?" I smiled. "I couldn't of done it without you in my corner." The toothless grin never left his face as he nodded, turned and headed down the hallway.

After the patch up job, I showered, dressed and met my Dad in the back near the doors to the parking garage. Everywhere I went I was congratulated on the match with Dave. If you couldn't guess I replaced my Dad with Dave in the tag match and made Orton pay. The one who attacked myself and nearly killed my father, was Randy. He did it, because he was paid off by my Dad's ex-wife. She wanted me out of the picture all together, but it back fired when my Dad stepped on scene. So Orton panicked and went for my Dad, then left. That's what my Dad told me, before I had everything changed for the tag match that night. Vince knew what was going to happen and gave me permission to do it. So Orton paid and the crowd ate it up, which was great for my first match in front of a live television audience.

Sitting at dinner with everybody, it dawned on me, what my Dad was trying to tell me all along. If I just believed in myself, the rest would follow. I always did believe in myself when I went into the Army, even before that. But I stopped once I was told I could never make it in the ring. I should never had listened to Jericho those many years ago. But like a fool I did, I paid for it, but I came back in style, in more ways than one. My dad and I are closer than ever, which was a big plus in my book. Most important of all, I was where I belonged all along, in the ring along side my Dad, following in his foot steps, carrying on the legacy to this day. He told me to believe in myself, well I did, along with a lot of other things. Most importantly, I believed with all my heart, that I could make it. Look where it took me, to the top. Always believe in your heart, you never know where it will take you or lead you. It led me to a better situation and most importantly, showed me what was more important in my life, which is family.

END


End file.
